Draco
by You'remyXOXOL.O.V.E
Summary: "Here you go. Took me a while to give you these but here they are… hope you're proud of me. I worked hard you know." AU.


Harry walked among the plains of Muggle Britain and sighed contentedly. He picked up wild flowers growing around him and started to make flower crowns.

'Sirius would be happy!' he mused to himself as he ignored the cold wind and muddy ground around him as he focused on the flower crown. He worked on it that he didn't noticed that it way already past noon.

A passerby saw him hunched and called his attention.

"Hey, what are you doing there? Come here!" Young Harry jumped and looked at the man and nodded before running towards him. Sirius told him not to go and follow strangers but Harry thought that the man was harmless.

"Yes?" Harry asked as his green eyes shine in curiosity. It was met by light grey eyes that had a certain fire in it.

"What were you doing back there?" Harry smiled at this.

"I was making this for my Uncle!" he shove the flower crown infront of the man's face, shocking him. The man cough and cough before calming down. Harry looked at the coughing man worriedly.

"I-I'm sorry!" he bowed but he felt a hand ruffling his hair. A chuckled followed after and Harry slowly lifted his head. The man was smiling at him.

"No worries lad. I'm just allergic to wild flower. Hey, wanna help at something?" the man bend down to look at Harry's eyes evenly and Harry nodded in excitement.

"Yup, yup!" the man chuckled some more before leading Harry towards his house.

"I'm Draco by the way." Draco held out a hand and Harry took it.

"I'm Harry!" the two talked and Harry took an immediate liking to Draco. The young wizard followed the man like a lost puppy. They arrived at a large house and Harry was amaze! The house was almost as big as Sirius' house!

"Wow! It's almost like my Uncle's house!" Harry said as he looked at everything with fascination. The painting didn't talk and there was no house elves running about but Harry didn't care. This was Muggle property after all.

"Oh? Is your Uncle famous or something?" Draco asked at the boy infront of him. A house almost as big as the Malfoy Mansion? Draco didn't know that!

"Yup. He's a Black and their VERY powerful people back at home!" Harry said as he turned to face Draco.

"Black? I never heard of them.." Draco was stunned. There was a family name Black?

"Oh really? But their really famous back at home. So is my own family!"

"Oh? What's your family name then?"

"I'm a Potter! Harry James Potter! But my parents are dead now though…. So that's why my Uncle Sirius is taking care of me." Harry smiled sadly and Draco felt bad.

"Come on. It's in my study." The walk towards Draco was silent but no complained. They were lost at their own thoughts…

"Here!" Draco drop a large book and dust flew everywhere. The two cough and sneeze.

"Forgot that it's been a long time…" Draco mumbled.

"So what are we looking for?" Harry asked as he read the title.

"Book of flowers…"

"Yes, I want to look for a flower, you see…" Draco flipped pages until he found what he was looking for.

"AHA! Here it is!" Harry immediately looked at the page. There was a beautiful blue flower with yellow center. He tried to look for the name but it was faded due to old age.

"What kind of flower is that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know… I was told it's a wild flower but I already forgot the name. It's a rare flower though… never saw one and I searched the whole of Britain!" Harry looked at the flower and he felt that the flower was familiar.

"Can I help you find this flower, Draco?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course! I'll hold you onto that." The two talked about the mysterious blue flower until Draco noticed that it was already dark.

"You should go home Harry.." Draco said as he started to clean his study table.

"Oh! Sirius might be worried! I need to go. Bye, Draco! I promise to bring you the flower!" Harry said as he waved a last wave at Draco before running off.

Draco leaned at his balcony, smiling at the child running off.

'Such a cute child…'

-XXX-

Harry went straight to Sirius the moment he got home.

"Sirius! Do you know a blue flower with a yellow center?" he asked so fast that it took Sirius a moment to understand it.

"I think… why?" he asked as he patted Harry's wild hair.

"Can you help me look for it here?" Sirius chuckled at this.

"Why are you laughing?" Harry ad with a confuse expression.

"Dear Harry, you can't find that flower here. You can only find it in the wizarding world!" Sirius explained.

"Oh really?! But I can't go there yet… I'm still not of age. What should I do then?" Harry asked as tears began to form and Sirius started to panic.

"I'll find it for you! It might take a while though…" Sirius said.

"I'll wait!" Harry said and Sirius nodded.

"Ok, I'll leave tomorrow. Is that fine?" Harry thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes!"

-XXX-

"Gah!" Harry let out a frustrated yell as he scratched his head furiously. He's been searching for the blue flower for TWO years and he still can't find it.

"I wonder how Draco's been faring.. I now! I'll visit him!" he quickly stood up and ran towards Draco's hometown.

He looked for a large house for 30 minutes until he heard a familiar voice.

"…..stop being a twat Weasle." He heard Draco's voice and he ran after it!

'It's Draco!' he excitedly thought.

He stopped infront of two men, one with a bright red hair and the other was platinum blonde. The two men stopped in time and didn't bump into Harry.

"Draco! Draco!" Harry happily chanted as he hugged Draco's leg. Yes, he was THAT short.

"What in Merlin's beard..?!" the red head snickered.

"Your kid?" he joke and Draco punched his arm.

"OW!"

"You deserved it." Harry still didn't let go and Draco started to worry. He pried Harry off and looked at him with a stern face.

"Who are you?" now it was the red head turn to punch Draco.

"Way to be subtle. You didn't have to be so blunt!" the two argued and Harry stood there in shock.

'He's angry because I didn't have the flower isn't he?' he sadly thought before leaving silently.

'I need to look harder…'

-XXX-

20 years had gone and passed Harry like days. Sirius didn't came home yet and he didn't found the flower too.

'Well, Sirius DID say that it was found in the wizarding world… but I need to look here too!'

Harry missed Draco a lot in those 20 years. After a failed attempt to find the flower, he decided to go visit the older man.

'I'm sure he won't mind..."

Unlike last time, he walk. He was still short so he need to look past the people and carriages. After a long walk, he finally arrive at Draco's house. He was in his porch reading to a little boy. He looked different now but Harry knew it was Draco, they had the same eyes.

"Draco! Draco!" he ran towards Draco and hugged the man, just like last time. Draco was shocked to see a young boy hugging him.

"Draco! Draco!" the child said again.

'How did he learn my name?' Draco thought as he scratch his beard. He cupped the face of the child and look at his familiar green eyes.

"Hello there." Draco said as he smile kindly at the boy. He felt Scorpius hiding behind him to get a good look at the strange boy.

"Hey, hey! I still didn't found it but my Uncle said that he'll get it for me! He still hasn't come back so I still can't give it to you.." the child looked at the ground sadly and Draco was confused. What was the child taking about? What was 'it'?

"Oh… it's fine. I don't need it anymore.." Draco tried to answer but he really didn't know what the child was talking about.

"No! I promised you to find that blue flower!" Blue flower? Was this child talking about a forget-me-not?

"O-Oh really?" he answered nervously. He did remember promising to child before but it has been 22 years now… he should be a grown man not a 9 year old! Maybe this child wasn't that child back then… it was simply impossible!

"Yeah but I promise! I'll give it to you!" Draco just looked at the child and sigh. Might as well play along.

"Ok, now go on. It's already late." After saying goodbye to the child, Draco scratched his head.

"Who was that child daddy?" Scorpius asked as he looked at the said child running off.

"I.. don't really know but I feel like I should now him.."

-XXX-

"Harry! I'm home!" Sirius yell and he heard a footsteps running towards him. He let out a 'oof!' as he collided with an another body.

"Harry, get off!" Sirius said as he tried to push his nephew off.

"No! You came soo late! It's been 1 year and a half!" Harry said as he tried to punch Sirius with his tiny hands but it did nothing but give Sirius soft hits.

"I'm sorry but look!" he pointed outside and Harry's eyes widened at the sight. The blue flower he was looking for was right outside the door… in many proportion.

"Sirius.. there's so many…" Harry was astounded. Draco would be REALLY happy.

"Sooo… do you like it? Took me a lot of time to locate these for you, you know." Sirius said as he patted Harry's head.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Harry hugged Sirius and asked how the wizarding world was.

-XXX-

Harry ran like he never ran before. He can't wait to show it to Draco! He ran and ran until he saw a familiar looking figure near the edge of the town's cliff.

"Draco! Draco!" the figure turned and it was Draco. Just like how Harry first met him, young and fresh. He hugged 'Draco' and showed 'him' the forget-me-nots. 'Draco' looked at the flowers before walking towards the edge of the cliff. 'He' suddenly threw the flowers to a coffin laid at the ground and looked at Harry's confused face.

Harry look inside the coffin and saw the name written on it.

"_Draco Malfoy"_

Harry shakily took the flowers and held it towards 'Draco'.

"…D-Draco..?"

-XXX-

Harry trudged towards the cliff of the old abandoned town he used to always visit as a child… centuries ago. He held a forget-me-not bouquet in his right and his wand to his left.

"Hey… Draco." He quietly sat down and looked at the grave infront of him. The old tombstone with faded writings looked like saw better years and Harry sigh. He lifted his wand and said a charm that fixed the old tombstone. Rock flew towards the grave and after a while the tombstone looed new.

"Here you go. Took me a while to give you these but here they are… hope you're proud of me. I worked hard you know." Silence filled the area and Harry sigh.

"Come on, don't be silent. Please tell me if I made you proud! Just tell me that I did good! Why won't you answer!" Harry shouted as he felt tears ran down his face. He clutched the tombstone and cried. He let out the frustration he felt all those years when he finally understood that Draco already died before he gave the forget-me-nots. He let out all the pain he felt when he finally understood that Draco already forgot who he is when he visited him time to time. He finally let out all the grief he felt all those years when he finally understood that he lost a very important person.

He cried and cried before placing the bouquet infront of the grave. He stared at it with bloodshot eyes before he turned and walked away. Before he completely left, he heard the wind whisper to him:

"I'm so proud of you…. Thank you Harry."

-XXX-

**I made an angsty fic for the first time! ^u^)b It was inspired by this web comic about America of Hetalia and a man name Davie. It's soo sad. **

**Ok, I'm pretty sure most of you are confused by the story so I'll try and 'explain' it.**

**-Harry is a wizard and in this AU wizards age differently. Every 15 years in the Muggle world is equivalent to 1 year in the Wizarding world. That's why Harry said Sirius was late for '1 year and a half'. It means that 22 years had passed but for Harry it was only 1 year and a half. I did that because in Hetalia, America is a Nation or a 'Personified' country which means he is immortal as long as USA exist or his people still need him.**

**-Draco isn't a wizard so he aged. He met Harry once but he forgot hence he was confused when Harry visited him again. He did recall Harry a little when he last visited but he thought that Harry should have been a man not a 9 year old so he dismissed the idea. Draco is Davie if you haven't guessed it already. He met America once but he forgot about him.**

**-Sirius is Harry's Uncle in this AU because I thought it suited him more than being a Godfather only. He was the one who found the forget-me-not because he saw them from the Wizarding world before. The reason why I made him into Harry's Uncle(and not Snape XD) because America had an 'older brother' who is the personification of UK or England. He brought the flower from his country and gave it to America.**

**-Harry can't go to the Wizarding World because he's still not 11 years old. In this AU, wizards or witches brought to the Muggle world before they turned 11 aren't allowed to go back. Harry was brought to the Muggle world so Sirius could keep a look out for him and not worry about the wizarding world(Voldy's on the loose LOL XD).**

**-The guy Harry thought was Draco was Scorpius. He remembered Harry as the child from before and led him to his Dad's grave. He's the guy America thought was Davie and led the Nation to the real Davie.**

**-Harry was 24 years old when he visited Draco's grave so 225 years already passed(Harry was 9 when he came to Draco's coffin). He already learned magic and finally had the courage to visit Draco again. The town is already abandoned years ago due to reasons I won't write anymore. I add that part 'cuz I kept seeing Adult!America visiting Davie's grave carrying forget-me-nots. America was still as child when he met Davie.**

**-The reason why Harry kept calling 'Draco! Draco!' whenever he visit Draco is because America kept saying 'Davie! Davie!' whenever he visit Davie.**

**If there's more feel free to ask and I'll try to answer them. Sorry for wrong grammars too(if you see any of them..)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or even the plotline. In short, I own nothing! PEACE OUT**

**-XOXO**


End file.
